tatsugotchifandomcom-20200214-history
Pets
Purchasing a pet A Tatsugotchi pet can be purchased with the following command: t!tatsugotchi shop Then, select 'Capsules' and confirm. Tatsugotchi's cost 900 Credits which you can gain by do t!daily and tatsugotchi quests. Tatsugotchi Care A Tatsugotchi must be cared for by meeting its 3 needs: cleanliness, food, and play. [https://twitter.com/TatsumakiBot/status/985089800872095744 If any of these needs are not replenished for a period of 28 hours, your Tatsugotchi will run away]. If you cannot care for your pet for a full day, it is recommended to purchase a Gotchisitter. To feed your pet, use t!tatsugotchi feed To clean your pet's room, use t!tatsugotchi clean To play with your pet, use t!tatsugotchi play After buying a Tatsugotchi, you have access to daily quests using t!tatsugotchi quests. Once typing it shows you an interface with 2 quests, one saying to train your pet x times and 1 to gain x experience from training. For the first quest, use t!tatsugotchi train to train your pet the number of times the quest requires. Failed train attempts also count toward this target - the quest tracks the number of attempts, not the number of successes. For the second quest, use t!tatsugotchi train to train your pet until the required experience points have been gained. Only successful train attempts count toward this goal, but frequently the experience goal is met when you train the number of times the previous quest requires. The quests reset at 7:00 pm EST just like t!daily and are also a decent source of credits. Leveling You can type t!tg train every 12 seconds to have a 35% base chance of gaining experience to level up your pet, you can check your progress by typing t!tg where it will show you what level and how close you are to the next level. The chance of successful training is raised by 5% per prestige star. A prestige star is awarded every time a pet reaches level 50. Shop You can buy many other things in the shop beside a capsule, you can upgrade or downgrade its room (mostly just visuals in t!tg) and you can buy yourself a gotchisitter or a level transfer. Gotchisitter has 2 levels, I and II. Gotchisitter I - Lasts 3 days Gotchisitter II - Lasts 7 days Gotchsitters appear as a red gem on the top left corner of your room, with a number indicating the number of days left. You can also buy a Level Transfer, which will transfer the current level to your next capsule NOTE: The Level transfer will only transfer the level your tatsugotchi was at when you bought the Level Transfer! NOTE: The Level transfer will not transfer the level if your tatsugotchi runs away!!! Prestiging Upon leveling your tatsugotchi to Level 50 your tatsugotchi will prestige, where its level will reset back to level 1 however you will gain a star shown beside your level bar. You will also gain a 5% increase in the chance that training will succeed. Sample picture In this image, one can see the prestige stars at the bottom right corner, the red heart of the Gotchsitter, and the blue gem of the level transfer acquired. The level transfer reads as "one level transfer set at level 4 of prestige 3." Available Pets Category:Tatsugotchi Quests